


What You Do for Love

by Sparcina



Series: How Frostiron Could Have Started [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingering kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Loki, Somebody is demanding, because Loki, for the sake of science, lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: Tony loves Loki’s little quirks... especially in the bedroom.





	What You Do for Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAdventures_of_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdventures_of_Me/gifts).



> This is a gift for TheAdventures_of_Me, who wrote the [The Light that comes with Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/series/112079) series. If you haven't read it yet, go have a look, because it's GREAT and full of speckles :) 
> 
> Welcome to Fluffland (a much needed break while working on Read Me True)! Doesn't it feel good, once in a while? Enjoy!

When Loki got morning sickness, or afternoon sickness, or even night sickness because pregnant gods apparently had it harder than their human counterparts, he didn't leave the bedroom.

“Not unusual,” Clint said between two mouthfuls of pancakes while Tony fretted over what kind of breakfast would earn him a smile from his sulky husband. “Phil and I have no kids but we spend a lot of time in bed anyway.”

“Not helping,” Tony gritted between his teeth. Eggs? Bacon? No meat, he remembered, and hastily put back the bacon in the fridge. Maybe a chocolate cake? Damn, he sucked at this whole husband-and-father thing. He would probably suck at being pregnant, too, which was why it wasn’t him puking everywhere in the first place.

Right, back to breakfast.

“Don’t you worry, friend Tony,” came Thor’s booming voice from the hallway. “Loki has borne many children before, and he always lies down for days on end when he is pregnant. I am sure your child will be strong and healthy!”

What about Loki? Tony wanted to ask. Steve chose that moment to join the party.

“Is he supposed to throw up that much?”

Tony counted down to ten before opening his mouth. A year of married life with Loki had taught him the wisdom of thinking before talking. They were both still alive, so it must be working.

“Would you be so kind as to collectively shut up?”

Many more days passed in much the same fashion. Tony thought he couldn’t fix Loki a proper breakfast. He thought he should have some medical _something_ to reduce the puking episodes to a minimum. The problem was, even when he learnt to keep his meals down after another month of sleepless nights, Loki still stayed in bed for worryingly long periods of time.

At first, Tony thought his husband sulked. He thought about Pepper, even called Pepper, and concluded that he was being cheap. So he bought Loki ridiculously expensive gifts, thinking it might brighten him up.

Loki was gorgeous when he smiled.

*

One week and no more semen in his balls whatsoever later, Tony got the point Loki had been trying (admittedly subtly) to get across since the first week of his pregnancy.

He was now five weeks pregnant, and Tony, ever the gentleman, hadn’t dared initiate penetrative sex. Too many variables, he’d told a blushing Bruce over a glass of much-needed scotch.

Back to the point: Loki hadn’t been sulking. Oh no. Tony couldn’t believe it at first, but the truth was hard to ignore, especially when it involved his own cock sheathed by his very willing lover in a _pregnant_ male body. Tony discovered he might just have a pregnant kink. A pregnant Loki kink. A pregnant, debauched Loki kink. Yes, that sounded about right.

He had come to learn that Loki spent the time he was nauseous in bed thinking about sex. To pass the time. And the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it. He had convinced his hole to get wetter, and his body as a whole more eager, when he was sick… which was pretty much all of the time, as it had been previously established, QED, Tony needed to get back to the bedroom again ASAP and was already hard as he pictured Loki on his back, legs up, ready to be penetrated.

They’d had a great deal of sex (dirty sex, gentle sex, kinky sex, public sex, traumatizing-Clint sex) during the first months of their relationship, and yet Tony considered it a period of chastity compared to their current bedroom situation. Not that he complained. He would never complain about sex, especially about sex _with Loki_. Even if his pregnant husband disrupted many an experiment when magicking him on a comfortable surface for another round.

Loki was gorgeous when he climaxed.

*

In the sex department, Loki had become even more inventive since Tony had deemed it a good idea to fuck him while they both knew he was fertile.

He liked to be fingered. Tony liked to finger him and hear the little keens he got in return, so there was no problem. He could last a while, pumping two or three digits into Loki’s pink hole. He enjoyed the way Loki clawed at the sheets and swore at him, loved how the god’s body (even more so the pregnant one) arched over the tousled sheets, sweat shining all over his round belly. He liked to kiss his hipbone as he purposely avoided Loki’s prostate, and then to suck him off while he directed his thrusts to that fantastically sensitive bundle of nerves. Loki’s semen tasted like the first snow of the year.

But Tony was human. And Loki _really_ loved Tony’s fingers. So Tony did his very best, because he loved Loki and wanted to help him forget about all the downsides of pregnancy, but he was only human, and if he was fit enough to finger fuck Loki a loooooong time, his strongest muscles weren’t in his hands. Sure, he did a lot of manual work down in his workshop, but pumping a couple digits in and out a hole for thirty minutes on end had never been part of his job description as an engineer. Or as a weapon seller. Or, these days, as a sex nurse.

To every problem its solution, Tony mused one evening as he tried to get some feeling back into his dead hand. Now would be a good time to check if the urban legend about using your own hand when you couldn’t feel it in order to get the impression you were being masturbated by somebody else held any truth to it. Except he had a problem to solve, and a plan to boot. Loki had better not fake that kind of enthusiasm.   

He tinkered with one of the suit’s gauntlet until he could pleasure Loki to his own high standards. His lover had protested the use of metal at first, but Tony was nothing if not convincing, plus he was a genius. Even Loki admitted it sometimes when Tony got him to climax three times in a row. Tony really envied his godly stamina.

*

Fingering felt good from both ends. It didn’t keep Tony from wanting to use his mouth on occasions, but Loki was quite picky in that particular state of his, and as he kept reminding Tony, he _wasn’t_ the one being pregnant.

“I can’t,” Tony made the mistake to reply.

Loki gave him a considering (and evilly mischievous) look.

“Too bad I hadn’t thought of it before.”

That night, Tony suffered through endless nightmares about how Loki changed _his_ body to accommodate a transrealm fetus. He woke up with a hand clasped protectively over his fearful cock and Loki rubbing his own belly, laughing like a madman… before running to the bathroom to empty his stomach some more.

The next day, Tony enlisted Steve and Natasha’s help to prepare him his favorite breakfast. None of them could fathom why someone would like to eat boiled eggs in strawberry ice cream and hot barbecue sauce, but if Loki was happy, everybody in the Tower was happier. 

Loki was gorgeous, witty, frustrating and endearing, and Tony loved him to bits.

“You’re quite the demanding husband, Anthony.”

Tony chuckled and reached for Loki’s face. He placed a fond kiss to his temple and pulled the silken sheets over their waists.

“You were the one who asked my hand, remember?”

Loki muttered something about insufferable mortals. Tony hid a grin in his pillow and stroked Loki’s back, lulling him back to sleep.

He might not win the title of Husband and Father of the Year, but he would do his damned best to indulge the other demanding person in the room, and shower him and their little one with all the love his father had never given him.

“I love you.”

“’ove you more, Anthony.”

A heartbeat later, Loki was sound asleep, his bowl of eggs, ice cream and sauce forgotten on the nightstand.


End file.
